


What a Nat20 Feels Like on a Death Save

by itbepansam



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Limbo, Near Death Experiences, widomauk if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Caleb goes down several times during the fight with the giant demon bull. He almost dies, until a special someone turns him around.





	What a Nat20 Feels Like on a Death Save

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just had a little thought bubble about what Caleb might have been going through as he kept almost dying and then being brought back just as quickly by the people that care about him, even despite him almost killing several of them while he was charmed.

Caleb had gone down so many times with the Mighty Nein. He was puny and weak, as Nott had stated several times. Thankfully, there was usually always someone not far from him that could save him from dying. He was always thankful for that. This time got too close. 

He awoke after the first time he went down to Nott standing over him, a vial in her trembling hands. He gave a nod to her, trying to find the strength to get up as she tried to use her tiny body as a shield for him. Bless that adorable goblin. Before he could do anything, however, Yasha stood over him and plunged her blade into him, sending him back to limbo. He didn't blame her for hating him.

The next time he opened his eyes and breathed life once more, Jester was next to him, her hands on his chest. Maybe she didn't hate him after all. Maybe. Wasn't wise to get his hopes up. She was still covered in burn marks. He never meant to hurt her or any of them. 

He lost track as how he went down the third time. He was covered in blood, mostly his own, and a part of him thought this was the last time. He felt nothing, just an empty space in which he seemed to float. Looking around, it was just dark. There was a gentle laugh, a noise he recognized. 

“Oh, Mr. Caleb..” 

In front of the wizard appeared the translucent and glowing figure of a certain purple tiefling, whose sharp smile caught Caleb off guard. It had been so long since he had seen that devilish face. He wanted to reach out and hug his friend, but Mollymauk kept distance between them, shaking his head with that same arrogant smile on his face. It felt unreal to see him standing there. Maybe this was the end after all. 

“It isn't time yet," Molly said, as if reading Caleb's mind. In a way, he supposed he was. "You just turn yourself right around and go save that group of weirdos. They need you.”

“Mollymauk…” He called out, lip trembling as he held back tears. The emotions of almost killing his second family were catching up with him quickly, as well as this little reunion with a dead friend from beyond the grave. “I am sorry we couldn't save you. You gave us so much life. You were the glue we didn't know we needed. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you."

“Oh, but there is, Mr. Caleb. You can turn around, go back the Mighty Nein, and help them defeat that bull fucker and the shitstain horny fellow. They're your family now. Rely on them as they rely on you. Go back to them so you can get stronger so you can do what you're destined for.” Mollymauk moved closer then, and Caleb felt what was the equivalent to a kiss on the forehead, similar to the one Molly had given him way back when he had spaced out after killing the gnoll priest, which felt like ages ago now.

Then he woke up. 


End file.
